Many medical diagnostic tests are performed in a medical laboratory, on serum and plasma. Serum is the yellow liquid obtained from whole blood (also referred to as blood) after the blood is allowed to clot, and the clot is removed by centrifugation; plasma is the yellow liquid obtained from blood by centrifugation of blood before the blood is allowed to clot, and the packed red cells are removed by centrifugation. Plasma is usually obtained by adding an anticoagulant like heparin to the blood, to prevent clotting.
Whole blood comprises the formed elements (i.e., the cellular components and the cell-derived components), and plasma; plasma is a natural component of whole blood. Red blood cells are the most abundant formed elements in blood, and platelets are examples of cell-derived components.
Spectroscopy or spectroscopic methods, with and without reagents added to the sample, are common methods used to measure analytes in serum and plasma. In spectroscopic measurements, the hemoglobin inside the red cells absorbs a very significant portion of the incident or illuminating electromagnetic radiation (EMR), and the red cells cause significant attenuation of the incident EMR due to scattering of EMR away from the photodetector. Therefore, when one is interested in the plasma concentration of an analyte, the serum or plasma is the preferred sample. As an example, bilirubin measurement by spectroscopy is accomplished much easier in serum and plasma than in whole blood. On the other hand, certain analytes can only be measured in blood because they only exist within the red cells, for example the various hemoglobin species.
Currently, not all diagnostic tests can be performed by spectroscopic methods, and the use of biosensors is another example of measurement techniques that can assist in expanding the menu of diagnostic tests. Because serum and plasma are less viscous that blood, serum or plasma may be preferred to blood when certain biosensors are employed.
Another reason for preferring serum and plasma over whole blood is the ability to detect hemolysis, turbidity, and elevated bilirubin in the serum and plasma, which cannot be detected in whole blood, and which affect the accuracy of many analyte measurements. Hemolysis is the release of hemoglobin and other red cell contents into the plasma or serum after rupture of red blood cells, and turbidity is the presence of light-scattering particles, for example, fat particles in the blood.
In point-of-care testing or near patient testing, the preferred sample is whole blood because the time and cost required for clotting and/or centrifugation is eliminated, and less blood is required. A drop of blood from a pin prick is the sample of choice for point-of-care testing or point-of-care measuring devices. However, if plasma or serum was as readily available, they would be preferred over whole blood for measurement of most analytes. Plasma is preferred over serum because the time required for clotting makes the turn-around time longer when serum is used for analysis.
Currently a centrifuge is necessary in order to obtain plasma from blood, and there is a need for a simpler and faster method of obtaining plasma, particularly for point-of-care testing.